Talk:Timeline (3D Universe)
GTA IV? Should we add the GTA IV Timeline aswell, or start a new page for it since GTA IV isn't in the GTA III Era. George 11:13, 9 June 2007 (BST) :Theft Auto IV|[GTA IV] is a new series, so does not fit into the GTA III era or the GTA III era Timeline. In time it may have its own GTA IV era (if there are more games before GTA V (GTA 5). There will probably be a GTA IV Timeline soon enough, but we don't have anywhere near enough information to justify that yet. If more games are announced, the GTA IV Timeline will become GTA IV era Timeline - but not yet. GTA IV stuff can on the timeline because it's all the same fictional universe (USA) but, it doesn't have the same characters.-T-888 :Things from the GTA IV storyline can not go onto this article, as the events are not from the same storyline as those of the GTA III Era. Rockstar Games have said this in the past. There is, however, a different timeline, specifically for the events of GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and GTA Chinatown Wars. A-Dust 02:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) why can't it be like star trek and be different eras on the same timeline-T-888 :As I said above, Rockstar Games, the creators of the series, have said that the storylines are not part of the same timeline. A-Dust 13:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean, but what do you mean man? T-888 Are these dates solid? I know my strategy guide i bought for vice city states that tommy was 35 years old in 1986 at the time the game took place. wouldn't that mean he was born in 1951 not 1949? :That is correct and the article has been edited to remove this information. A-Dust 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It was said that none of the past characters or stories would have any effect on this era's games but it has still been implied that the past events still did take place. Like for instance when Lazlow's promo/intro comes on and it lists all the things from prior games like he started out on Vice City's V-Rock and then to the Los Santos based Entertaining Aamerica and so forth. Even the one cab driver he interviews says "bring back that vegetarien guy!" referring to the karate/Organic health food guy grom chatterbox in GTA III. There are other things too that i cant really remember at the moment but i'd say you can still tie in previous events, I think rockstar just meant they nor any previous characters would have any effect on any new-era games. :Firstly, please add new comments to the bottom of the discussion, as it allows people to respond quicker and helps a discussion flow better. There are many references to the GTA III Era and some characters do appear with the same history (like Lazlow) but these are merely references to the GTA III Era and nothing else, as Rockstar Games have actually stated that the two (GTA III Era and GTA IV Era) are not related. A-Dust 16:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm inclined to believe the events of Vice City Stories must take place in fall or later, just due to the fact that Pat Benatar's "We Belong" featured in the game was released in late October of 1984. Unless there's specific mention of time of year within the game, I think fall is possible, because apparently Miami's weather in fall is still quite warm, and I doubt it would be easily distinguishable from summer especially in the context of a video game. Dylansan (talk) 04:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC)